Merry Christmas From: The Skywalkers
by Miss-Jedi
Summary: It is Christmas Eve, and ObiWan Kenobi stops to remember the good times with his former Padawan, who left the Order for family. He comes to realize how lonely he really is.


**I'd like to thank to The Force(dot)net and its holiday fanart for inspiring me.**

**Now, this is an AU, Anakin did NOT turn to the Dark Side, but he left the Order, and now our poor Obi-Wan is left alone.**

**I realize that STAR WARS does not have Christmas. But in this FANFIC, it does.**

**Disclaimer: All hail the Flannel Master, for it is him who owns it, and not me... But you can hail me for writing it though! Cough just joking, if you did that it'd make me feel weird.**

**Enjoy! (Hopefully!)**

_**-----------------------------------**_

_**Merry Christmas from: The Skywalkers**_

Obi-Wan Kenobi exited the docking bay. He just got back from an exhausting mission on the outer rim. A place very close to Tatooine, actually. It made Obi-Wan quite sad. His former Padawan, Anakin, had come from Tatooine, and Anakin had all but left the Order.

What was worse, it was Christmas Eve, and though the Jedi never celebrated Christmas, it was Anakin's favorite Holiday. He never heard from Anakin anymore. Anakin was too caught up with his family on Naboo. He had to take care of the twins, and they were expecting another, so Obi-Wan had heard three months ago. He remembered - No. No, no, no. Obi-Wan didn't want to think about this. What was done, was done, and it was Anakin's choice not to send him a letter, or talk to him on his comm. once in awhile, even reply to Obi-Wan's letters, and messages sent...Only so often. More than Obi-Wan would ever admit.

The Jedi Master made his way to his apartment. After entering the key code, he entered his apartment. Of course, no one was there. That was to be expected of course. Old mail, datapads, Jedi Robes, old reports and files we scattered across the floor. It almost surprised Obi-Wan how messy he had become. Obi-Wan sighed. He would deal with it later. He made his way to his bedroom window, looking out into the snowy night. They colorful lights made Obi-Wan's eyes sparkle. He wiped away the fog off the window with his sleeve. Coruscant was white. It didn't snow this time of year on Coruscant very much. Obi-Wan hated the snow. It reminded him of the Clone Wars and missions with his master. Hard mission's.

Obi-Wan let out of laugh; he remembered the time Anakin had first seen rain, he was such a young boy then. Almost gave Obi-Wan a heart attack when he called his name, as if a Sith Lord had been in front of him. Of course in the end, Obi-Wan had been knocked out, and mud had almost dried his mouth shut, but he repaid Anakin for that. But the rain was nothing compared to what Anakin had done when he saw snow for the first time. Obi-Wan had forgotten completely that Anakin had never heard of snow. Anakin was 16. They were on an undercover mission on a planet called Kith; it was the snowy season. Anakin was terrified, they had been in a cantina, and when they walked out, the ground was covered in snow. Obi-Wan nearly had to pin him to the ground to calm him down.

_"Anakin, its just snow! It's natural! No harm can come from it...Well...That'd be a lie, because people can freeze to death, but other than that, its completely harmless!" _Obi-Wan remembered telling him. Anakin didn't calm down until they were off that planet and away from the snow. By the time the Clone Wars came around Anakin was OK with snow. Though he still preferred warm weather any day.

No. No, no, no. He shouldn't be dwelling on the past. What had Qui-Gon always told him?

"Stars end." Obi-Wan muttered to himself. What HAD Qui-Gon always told him? Surely Obi-Wan wasn't getting THAT old? It was something like...Keep your mind here and now, where it belongs. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure. But it sounded about right anyway._ Here and now...Where it belongs_, Obi-Wan thought to himself. But even though that was right, he couldn't help himself. Remembering things, was something he just liked to do sometimes. Besides, what else was there to do? Sleep. Obi-Wan told himself, but pushed that thought away.

He remembered the first time he had found out about Anakin and Padmé. It was around this season, and he was heartbroken. He felt so betrayed. Not long after was the defeat of Palpatine, and then Anakin decided to leave the Order...He recalled him saying to Obi-Wan before he left: _"Ma- Obi-Wan. I...I... If you ever need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat Obi-Wan."_

Anakin had no idea how much Obi-Wan needed him now. Not for battle, not for help with some research he didn't' have time for, but for a friend to talk to. Anakin, was indeed, his closest friend. He wished his former Padawan could've been there on his latest mission. But he understood her had a family to look after, and he didn't' have time to talk to Obi-Wan.

He smiled slightly as the snow began to fall again. It was so peaceful...And quiet.

Obi-Wan was still not used to that. He missed the late nights, and the constant reminding to meditate, and telling Anakin that he could definitely not have a drink of some Corellian wine. He knew that would never come back.

He couldn't deny that he actually missed, his strong-headed, arrogant, disobedient, noisy, love struck Padawan. Obi-Wan sighed, taking one last look at the peaceful view; he turned around, and started for his bed. Sometimes he wondered if Anakin regretted his decision...If Obi-Wan regretted his decision. Was Anakin not happy the way he was living? He had a slight doubt that he was happy on Naboo.

He suddenly heard a crumple under his feet. He looked down and removed his boot from the flimsy-plast letter he had stepped on. He picked it up, looking at the address. Obi-Wan grinned. It was from the Skywalkers.

He practically ripped it open. Three papers were inside. He picked up the first to read it; it was from Luke and Leia. It read: _Deer Master Obe-one kenodi_

_we wer told to rite you a letter, and we dont realy now what to say. naboo is cold today. dady says you traned him. and he said somtims you wer somthing that momy says we cant say._

Obi-Wan was half offended, and half amused.

_dady wants us us to get rid of that part. he wants us to say merry christmas Obe-one kenodi._

Obi-Wan allowed himself to laugh at that. The next page was from Padmé. It read: _Dear Obi-Wan_

_First off I'm sorry for my children's less than tact, and Anakin didn't say anything that bad about you. The word my twins were referring to was "butt". We're all doing fine, including me, though Anakin as learned not to call me fat from my previous pregnancy, he still tends to let things slip out, and I do not doubt he does it on purpose. Naboo is cold, and when it first snowed, something was bothering Anakin, I tried to get him to tell me, but he refused, and told me it was personal._

Obi-Wan let out a soft chuckle.

_Right. We will be heading to my parents for Christmas, and stay long enough to see the festival of lights, then we'll be heading home. Anakin wants me to tell you, just in case you were wondering, that I am five months pregnant. Marry Christmas Obi-Wan! We hope to see you soon. Padmé_

Obi-Wan sighed. He wished he could see how they were doing in person. The next page was from Anakin. All it read was, _Hope you're having a great time! Anakin_

How depressed this made him. A simple sentence. He turned the page over just to make sure, and on the other side, was from Anakin. It read: _I am hoping you didn't fall for that, but I bet you all the credits in the Galaxy you did for at least a second. Just to clear something up that might've offended you. The twins, and Padmé, say that I called you a pain in the butt. I mean it in the nicest way possible. And besides, the twins fell asleep by the time I started saying the good stuff about you._

Did that mean Anakin had long list of things he didn't like about Obi-Wan?

_And don't you take that the wrong way Obi-Wan. We're all doing fine here, except when the twins have too much sugar, and then the house is a wreck. The first snow at our house was a week ago, and I couldn't help but remember about my first rainstorm. I don't think I even got the mug stains off that floor, and I honestly didn't mean to hit you on the head with that rock, I thought it was mud. And of course you will never let me forget my first snow. And as I've said the last time it snowed, and the time before that, and the time before that, and so on: I BEG you not to tell anyone about that incident on Kith._

_I have convinced Padmé to let me take them for vacation on Tatooine(after the baby is born of course) to head to my side of the family's house. I hear that Owen and his girlfriend, Beru, have gotten married. We wont stay to long, just long enough to get some sun on my deathly white twins. Speaking of the twins, I AM teaching them in the ways of the Force. I'm hoping they'll become Jedi one day. I'll be lucky if they're anything like you._

Obi-Wan smiled warmly from the rather touching remark.

_But when I say like you, I mean in the least robotic way possible._

Suddenly he wasn't so touched.

_It's sad, they don't even remember you._

_As Padmé said, we're going to be going to my in-laws house for Christmas, and I was hoping, that maybe you would like to join us. If you don't, just remember to stay nice and warm at the Temple...Alone. There's always a place for you to stay with us...For awhile, on Naboo. Merry Christmas Obi-Wan!_

_Love_

_You're Former Padawan, Anakin_

_(PS) There is a card, and knowing you, its still in the envelope_.

Obi-Wan rolled his, and picked up the envelope, taking the card out of it. On the front, was a picture of the Skywalkers, snow covered hills behind them, as they themselves stood in the snow. In the picture, Leia was being held in Anakin's arms, and Luke was on his shoulders(because Padmé couldn't hold either), and Padmé stood close by Anakin's side, each one of them smiling happily.

Obi-Wan looked at the time I he could make a late transport, then turned his attention back to the card.

Inside it read: _Merry Christmas from: The Skywalkers_

No...He did not regret a thing.

_**Fin**_

_**----------------**_

**You might've thought this was lame, and you might not of, either way, review please! And Merry Christmas...From: me!**

**(PS) I'm thinking of continuing this, but I'm not sure. What do you think?**


End file.
